howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Classes (Franchise)
The dragons known by the Hairy Hooligan Tribe are grouped into one of seven classes based on their characteristics and abilities. The eight known classes are Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, Tracker and Strike. In the exclusive short, Book of Dragons and in episode 20 of Riders of Berk, the idea to categorize dragons into individual classes was started by Gobber's great-great-great grandfather named Bork the Bold. Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are hotheaded fire breathers, and most of them are capable of setting themselves on fire. They include the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror, the Typhoomerang, the Fireworm, the Red Death and the Snafflefang . The known dragons in the Stoker class are Hookfang, Torch, Red Death Fanghook, the Monstrous Nightmare that Astrid trained, the Fireworm Queen, and the six Terrors trained by the teens (the only four of which named are Sharpshot, Iggy, Butt and Head). Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are tough and associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and despite that their wings are smaller compared to their entire body, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The Gronckle, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, the Hotburple and the Hobblegrunt are members of this class. The only known dragons in the Boulder class are Meatlug, the Whispering Death (Toothless's enemy), Alvin's Dragon (Unknown name), Groundsplitter, Screaming Death, Gruff, and Grump. Fear Class Fear Class dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often have multiple heads. Instead of fire, they breathe gases with different effects. The former dragons of this class are the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. In HTTYD 2, Fear class seems to no longer exist due to the fact that Vikings are now living peacefully with dragons instead of fearing them. Instead, the fear class symbol is used for the new Tracker class. Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. The Deadly Nadder, the Timberjack, the Speed Stinger, the Stormcutter, the Raincutter and the Scuttleclaw are in this class. The only known dragons in the Sharp class are Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Stokehead, the Deadly Nadder that Hiccup trained, the pack of Speed Stingers, and Lead Stinger. Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in and near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they don't have fire breaths as their ranged attacks. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of others. The Scauldron, the Thunderdrum, the Seashocker, and the Bewilderbeast are classed here. The only known dragons in the Tidal class are Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom, Scauldy, Thornado's Friend, Valka's Bewilderbeast, and Drago's Bewilderbeast. Mystery Class Mystery Class dragons have little known about them. In this class are the Changewing, the Boneknapper, the Smothering Smokebreath and the Flightmare. Later on the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper were moved to this classification. The only known dragons in the mystery class are Gobber's Boneknapper and Barf and Belch. Strike Class Strike Class dragons have blazing speed, pin-point accuracy, extreme intelligentce and vice-like jaw strength. They are also the most difficult to train, but one of the most loyal once trained. The dragons of this class are the Skrill and the Night Fury. Both are emblems of the Berserker Tribe and Berk respectively. The only known dragons in the Strike class are Toothless and the Frozen Skrill. Tracker Class The Tracker class is a new class found in the HTTYD 2 website, The symbol of this class replaces the Fear Class symbol. The dragons in this class have highly acute sense of smell to track and find things. The dragons in this class are the Rumblehorn, and the Deadly Nadder which is also a member of the Sharp Class. The only known dragons in the Tracker Class are Skullcrusher, and Stormfly, who is also in the Sharp Class. Unknown Class Unknown class is a temporally class for dragons that don't have a class. These dragons may possibly be sorted into different classes in the future. The current members are the Grapple Grounder, and few other HTTYD 2 dragons. Trivia *Since the vikings didn't know what a Night Fury looked like until the taming of Toothless, the Strike Class should logically be symbolised by the Skrill. It is possible that the Strike class's symbol was changed by the Hooligans to have a new symbol after the taming of Toothless. *It is possible that the Mystery Class is a sort of "temporary" class where dragons are put when little is known about them, and then when they are more thoroughly understood they are moved to another class. For instance, the Night Fury could have been a Mystery Class dragon before the events of the first movie, and then moved to the Strike Class once it was studied and trained by Hiccup. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, Stormfly is shown to be in the Sharp Class and the Tracker class, this is due to the Fear Class being changed to Tracker Class. Stormfly is also a member of the Sharp Class according to the short, the Book of Dragons. *On the How To Train Your Dragon website, Barf And Belch are shown to be in the Mystery Class, this is due to them changing class, since Fear Class is irrelevant as of March 14 2014. Category:Dragons